The Knight of Ten Swords Challenge
by RedBurningDragon
Summary: What if the Decaforce sword was sacred gear? What if their was another gear rivalry aside from red and white? What if Kiba was able to take someone with him as he escaped the project? What if Rias made them both her knights?


In Rave Master Haru wielded a sword with ten forms. So what happens if that sword was a sacred gear in the world of DxD.

in the world of DxD many know pf the rivalry of Red and White but no one knows of the first rivalry between Light and Darkness a battle older then the Great War itself that takes place in the Dimentional Gap one that even Ophis and Great Red dare not interfere less they lose their life. The two beings that fought are the being of light Etherion and the being of darkness Endless during their fight they open a portal that land them in the middle of a fight during the Great War having been near exhausted they decide to use the war to continue their fight so they used the last of their power to turn them selves into swords that become sacred gears though they barely appear as they chose who can wield their power so not much is know of their capabilities aside from those few who were chosen to wield them and master them though only one is wielder each were able to master them. The sword from Etherion is know by a few names The Rave Sword, The Ten Commandments, and the most well know Decaforce. The sword from Endless is known by two names The Blade of Sinclair and Deca Damnation. Both of them share 9 forms though they look different from each other but they contain the same abilities for the most part.

When Rias had found Kiba in the forest the day of his escape she didn't find him alone even as heavily injured and weak (even if he was to run alone) as he was in his arms was a boy about a year or two younger then Kiba with orange hair with a pendent of a stone in the shape of a white sword (key ravestone) that she sensed great power from. The boy's name was Luke Mesitzen who she turns into her mutation knight.

Issei takes 2 mutation pawns and 4 normal pawns Rosewiss takes 2 pawns and Xenovia is a rook

Luke and Kiba will share a brother like relationship Kiba being a protective older brother so he maybe a bit sadistic (not that he knows it himself) to those that threaten Luke (first year same class as Koneko)

Luke Mesitzen

Age 15

Height 5 foot 2 inches

Appearance spiky orange hair

Personality free spirited caring

Familiar Plue (doesnt really do much aside from eating and stabbing Issei's foot when he does or say something perverted also stabs Riser but some of his peerage will find Plue adorable)

Likes the peerage, cats and dogs, sweets

Dislike perverts, those who threaten those close to him, arrogant people, Valper

Backstory Survivor of the Holy Sword Project thanks to Kiba

During Rate Game Luke unlocks Rune Save and prevents Koneko from retiring and uses it seal Riser's healing before getting retired letting Issei beat him

So with Kiba saving Luke he wont be as hell bent to destroy the Excaliburs as he wont feel as guilty cause he was able to save Luke but will still be feel guilty for not being able to save anyone else so he wont leave the peerage as he feels responsible to look after Luke but will ask Issei (who drags Saji with him) and Koneko for help when Luke gets incapacitated the day after his and Luke's duel with the exorcists. Kiba will still chase Valper but Issei and Koneko wont be punished (Saji will still get it though) as Luke was attacked. Luke joins back in when Kokabeil attacks the school.

After Luke unlocks Blue Crimson he asks Kiba to help train him to fight with duel wield swords

Rave Sword Forms and abilities (images are on the internet if you need more of a description)

inactive form is a pendent which gives a boost to strength and speed as well as the ability to make concussive explosions with punches but will take some recoil damage

First form- The Metal Sword, Eisenmeteor: is its base form of the Decaforce it is a metal great sword with no magic ability as its other forms though while bulky with no see able ability it is indestructible as are the other forms with being able to cut through magic shields like butter

Second form- The Detonating Sword, Explosion: takes the form of an orange one long sword with marking coming from the hilt while its edge isn't the sharpest as its name states it has the ability to explode on contact with some recoils damage but with more mastery of this form one can send explosive energy slashes from the blade but at the cost of more energy

Third form- The Sonic Sword, Silfarion: takes the form of a one handed short sword with a sky blue blade with no point, this form grants the user the ability to move at supersonic speeds being able to slash at the opponent multiple times in one sec with more mastery they can create blades of air when slashing for long range attacks it is not the strongest when it comes to melee power as it makes the wielder lighter weakening their attacks (can use explosion behind them then change forms for extra speed boost)

Fourth form- The Sealing Sword, Runesave: takes the form of an emerald long sword with a wave like indents along the edge of the blade, while the shape of the blade is strange this form is able to cut and seal magic though this form is unable to cut solid objects however it can seal away magic abilities or just magic itself though only for a day it can also seal someones access to their sacred gear except the Bale of Sinclair though it is able to seal one if forms the active form when Runesave hits but this can also happen if the Blade of Sinclair uses this form as well it can seal the form of Runesave (Runesave can knock someone out of balance breaker)

Fifth form- The Twin Dragon Swords, Blue Crimson: takes the form of two long swords blade is aqua blue, the blades had the power of fire and ice one each it is also able to shoot their elements as projectiles to use this form to its full potential the user needs to be ambidextrous

Sixth form- The Vacuum Sword, Melforce: takes the form an ocean blue blade they is yellow at the tip, it is able fire blasts if air to push away their opponent and/or paralyze them with mastery it can create and air tunnel

Seventh form- The Gravity Sword, Gravity Core: takes the form of a purple great sword, it is the heaviest form of them all it can create a gravitational pull to the blade but the more optimal use it to change to this from either after jumping or in mid-swing being the densest blade it can virtually cut through any object

Eighty form- The Sun Sword, Million Suns: takes the form of one-handed curved sword with a bright yellow blade, the blade of this form is made of light it will not harm its welder or those they sees as allies with its holy light is can blind enemies with flashes of light and dispel the darkness (just unlocking this form will give the wielder higher resistance to light and holy poisoning using the form makes them out right immune but don't mistake this as them being able to be hit by a light spear or slashed by a holy sword and have it do nothing they will still take damage but not from the element)

Ninth form- The Bloodlust Sword, Sacrifar: takes the form of one-handed curved sword with a black blade. as Million Suns in a holy sword Sacrifar is demonic sword that takes all emotions except anger in exchange for great power this form is on a time limit if one cant control their emotions more specifically their anger the blade will start to consume the wielders arm possessing them they will continue to grow in strength but will have a difficult time telling friend from foe they will run on bloodlust and instinct to stop the possession they must either snap out of it with the help of another(or themselves) or the blademust be knocked out their hands where it will return to Eisenmeteor

Tenth form- The Sacred Sword, Ravelt: the balance breaker of the Decaforce, takes the form of two-handed turquoise long sword in this form the wielder can use all the abilities of the previous forms by mental command but still takes energy to use them but abilities can be used intandum except Runesave as it would counter the rest of the abilities (Runesave cant seal this form)

Blade of Sinclair

most of its forms have the same ability and shape only the color is significantly different (mainly black) just add dark before the name

in active it takes the form of sword pendent slightly different shape then the Rave Sword colored tsn with a purple stone on the middle of the cross guard

First from- Dark Eisenmeteor: is a large single edge sword with purple stone decorated just before the sharp edge (Neo Decalogue)

Fifth form- Dark Blue Crimson: only visual difference blafe looks like its made of dragon scales

Eighty form- The Sun Sword, Dark Million Suns: the blade is black it is composed of darkness and dispels light

Ninth form- The Bloodlust Sword, Dark Sacrifar: blade is red instead of black as the Blade of Sinclair prefers to be wielded by those of darker hearts the wielder is less likely to lose control of this form when used

Tenth form- The Defiled Sword, Dark Amelia: Balance Breaker of Deca Damnation. long sword with a flame like pattern on the blade with a twisted horn like cross guard (Runesave cant seal this form)

OC rival is Cao Cao's second in command


End file.
